corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
(0.2) The Gods of Equestria
Gods. Worshipped by mortals... but to what ends? Will they aid them? Many believe they would, and many believe mircles each day are from them. But what is the truth? Which gods are real? Which are not? The introduction of three ponies into the pantheon, namely Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, as full-fledged gods is a decision that has shaken the belief system of the world. The Celestial Order, dedicated to Celestia and Luna, has been formed, with many ponies pledging their undying loyalty to their Goddesses. A Celestial Disciple can choose between any major God or Goddess, with each ruling over specific domains. The Supreme Gods The Supreme Gods are the rulers of all, the great and powerful gods who control everything, and command the respect of even the greatest gods. The Supreme Gods, also known as the Supreme Ones, have mostly risen above interacting with mortals. Even their followers understand the aloofness of their gods. Many have chosen to blame the Supreme Gods for the Corruption of the world, thanks to their absence, while the followers of them merely state that the Corruption is something that they must overcome on their own. Faust The Great Supreme One. The Creator. The Glorious One. Faust is hailed was the creatore of the world itself, creating everything upon it. Faust is the true Old One, the true one who breathed life to the world itself. Ponies who follow her require no blessings, no help, knowing that, in the end, it will be Faust's will that shall be done. Domains: Artifice, Travel, Animal, Plant, Rune Mikra-Kyn Husband to the Great One, Faust, Mikra created many things in the world, offering assistance to his wife where he could. The male aspect of the Alpha and Omega, Mikra is worshipped as much as Faust, if a bit less. His followers all believe him to be the very essence of what a man should be; helpful, kind, and when required, obedient to the wife. Domains: Artifice, Darkness, Law, Nobility, Community Abyss God of Darkness, and the harbinger of the end times. Abyss is the god of destruction and the very depths of the void itself. Controlling the nothingness of reality, Abyss unmakes those whom he dislikes, and his followers live in fear of being the next to be selected for elimination. Domains: Evil, Darkness, Death, Void, Trickery Nature's Chosen Nature's Chosen are the gods who have chosen to follow nature, aiding those with a sense of the natural world. Rangers and Shamans prefer to follow this pantheon, and work alongside their disciples to better the world. Many of the followers treat the corruption as merely a step in nature; others treat it as a virus. Nevertheless their thoughts, Nature's Chosen are some of the most peaceful of the gods. Terra Also known as the World Tree, Terra is a massive tree who was planted by Faust Herself at the dawn of time, whose roots became the core of the world. Terra was given conciousness, and she views all of nature as her children, no matter how dark or light they may be. Her followers include most Deer of Cervidas, who worship her in their capital, which is based around the world tree. Domains: Liberation, Healing, Purity, Growth, Family Aethiya Goddess of air and the Aether, Aethiya is a gentle wisp of air, who caresses those wounded and hates to see others in pain. However, when angry she can create vortexes of air, hurricanes, and much much worse. Aethiya is one of the four Elemental Siblings, who control the four elements of the world. Domains: Air, Wind, Feather, Azata, Good Stonecarver God of the earth, and the stonemaker, Stonecarver is the patron diety of the Diamond Dogs. Protector of the earth and creature of all metals and gems, the DIamond Dogs dedicate a portion of their findings to him. He is also the one who bestowed great strength to their grand hero, who led them out of slavery. Stonecarver is also known as Bowie by the Diamond Dogs. Domains: Earth, Law, Metal, Strength, Honor Santa Jeria Mother of modern crops, and the goddess of fertility, Jeria is the goddess in charge of all nutrition and food of the world. She is the patron saint of the Apple Family, and the reason their lands were nearly untouched according to rumor. Domains: Lust, Growth, Knowledge, Earth, Plant Plasmis Fire Queen of the elementals, Plasmis is goddess of the Fire Plane, and is personified as a pony with molten lava skin. Plasmis is hot and fiery, and has a very powerful anger, but can also be gentle to those who believe in her. She commands the forces of flame, and is a close sibling of Stonemaker; the two of them create magnificent volcanoes around the world together. Domains: Fire, Sun, Strength, Glory, Liberation Aquia Ruler of the seas of the world, Aquia is personified as a beautiful naiad. She appears as a mermaid to her followers, giving them glimpses and teases of her beautiful form. Legend has it that she made Marelantis, the magnificent Empire, before she ascended into the sky. The remains of Marelantis, however, were never found, leading many to believe this is mere myth... Domains: Water, Trickery, Lust, Storms, Cloud Eberron Goddess of death, Eberron is a beautiful jet black pony, said to be the kindest of the Nature's Chosen. She ferries the dead and judges their actions in life, and many believe she also brings back those that she feels died unrighteously. However, she also has a darker side, and will ruthlessly torture any who would try to lay claim over "her" souls. The Reapers, an organization dedicated to the protection of souls, is dedicated to her. Domains: Souls, Death, Blood, Law, Torture Lupina Goddess of beasts, and ruler of the forests, Lupina is often depicted as a huge fox with ten tails. She is a very motherly figure, but also does not believe in familial ties getting in the way of instinctual lust. She is a goddess of lust, beasts, and instinct preferring to do things when she wishes, and not on the command of another. Lupina controls the energy of the night and moon, and also controls the magic of the beasts themselves. She is known by many to be the patron diety of tricksters. Comains: Beast, Lust, Instinct, Fox, Trickery The Circle of Magic The Circle of Magic are the gods who control the flow of magic in the world. A group of siblings, sired by the Supreme Gods and tasked to watch over the magic of the world itself, they are often worshipped by mages who seek to understand their great knowledge. These gods are ancient and powerful, but many of them have few followers in recent years. Serpentria Serpent Queen of the Circle of Magic, Serpentria is the ruler of the magical creatures of the world, especially snakes. Those who follow her report that she gives them gifts of lizardlike bodies, serpent tails, and much more. Her powers of magic are legendary, and she has the ability to see the very essence of magic itself. Domains: Magic, Artifice, Law, Scalykind, Rune Athenia Owl goddess of wisdom, Athenia is often depicted as a pony with owl wings and feathers on her legs. She is goddess of wisdom, guiding ponies when she can aid them with her gentle insight. Domains: Tactics, Defense, Leadership, Knowledge, Toil Zethye Dragon-god of light, Zethye is considered the Brilliant Eye by his followers, because of his eyes made of pure diamond. Zethye is always portrayed as a draon with brilliant gold scales, and is always holding an orb of light in his right hand. He is Niyrn's twin brother, and the two of them together are the Dragon Lights. Domains: Light, Divine, Memory, Dragon, Rune Niyrn Dragon-god of Darkness, Niyrn is a female black dragon, and also considered the Great Manipulator. She is skilled at manipulating others for what she desires. She is depicted as a beautiful black dragoness, always holding an orb of darkness in her left hand. She is Zethye's twin sister, and the two of them are the Dragon Lights. Domains: Darkness, Arcane, Memory, Dragon, Charm Templar Warrior and protector of magic, Templar is shown as a pony in brilliant gold armor, and is also the basis used for the Royal Guard of Equestria. He is the inventor of the ancient and powerful metal, Hopesteel, which is golden in color but is stronger than normal steel. Templar is reserved and collected, only speaking when needed, and is the patron diety of all holy warriors. Domains: Protection, Metal, Strength, Divine, War Weaver Weaver is a special case, able to see threads of magic itself in the world. Also known as the Fatespinner and the Webweaver, Weaver is depicted as a beautiful female spider, carefully tending her children, the Spinners of Fate. Weaver is known to be very generous and forgiving, even when her children are in danger. One adventurer stated to have met her and stepped on one of her children on accident, but she forgave him when he healed it. Never one for a grudge, she is also Serpentria's little sister. Domains: Artifice, Magic, Community, Good, Fate Mythia Archivist of the gods, Mythia is the one who trascribes all godly tales, no matter how big or small. Fragments of her tomes are given to her followers, who are known as storytellers. She is the patron saint of writing, and supposedly is also the one who taught all of the races of Equestria to read and write. Domains: Rune, Magic, Knowledge, Exploration, Law The Ancient Ones Horrors of the depths of the void. Destroyers of the ancient world and corruptors of all that is righteous. The Ancient Ones have many names, but their followers know the truth behind the lies. The Ancient Ones were born of primordial magic, before the Supreme Ones came to this world. These Ancient Ones enjoyed interacting with the void and changing what they saw fit. Once the world was created, the Ancient Ones started to control large portions of the world, leading to the Holy Crusade Wars. As punishment, they were imprisoned forever deep beneath the earth, never to be heard from again... Medusae Hivequeen of the Ancient Ones, Medusae is considered to be the most ambitious of all gods, but possibly also the most motherly. Called the Prime Mother, and also the Ancient Womb, her true form is a massive body that has been morphed into a prefect breeding vessel. When she wishes, she can also make herself look like a beautiful mare with snakes for hair, but unlike the myths her gaze only turns to stone when someone angers her. Domains: Ancestor, Magic, Lust, Love, Family Cthon Second in command of the Ancient Ones, Cthon is considered by many to be a being of great evil. However, in reality he is truly neutral, interfering only when i amuses him. Cthon is depicted as a massive being of tentacles, with four "Prime" tentacles that are as thick as tree trunks. Domains: Ancient, Darkness, Whimsy, Knowledge, Strength Neygal Ancient One of corruption, Neygal is a corruptor and is considered to be the most unpredictable of the group. However, the female Neygal is also very motherly; not as much as Medusae, and not to everyone. She is only kind to those she turns, and those whom she has enslaved. Domains: Ancient, Evil, Death, Travel, Madness Yulun-Shazzat The Bug-Prince of the Ancient Ones, Yulun-Shazzat is the patron diety of the changelings, and the most "visible" of the Ancient Ones. Depicted as a changeling with six eyes and a pair of demon horns, Yulun-Shazzat holds a deep hatred for anyone who is not a changeling. Domains: Ancient, Madness, Void, Chaos, Animal Zykra-Mar Ancient One of Evil, Zykra-Mar is the most feared Ancient One. He revels in blood and death, destruction and anihilation, and holds a deep hatred for the living. He adores his undead, whom he raises with wicked glee, and he often feasts on the souls of the living, making him an enemy of Eberron. Domains: Ancient, Evil, Death, Destruction, War Morion-Bey Ancient One of disease, Morion-Bey is not nessessarily feared. Instead, she is known as the Ancient One of renewal, as any who persevere through one of her diseases comes back twice as strong. She is often the god of hospitals, who know the importance of medicine that, while harmful in large doses, can aid in the long run. Domains: Ancient, Healing, Law, Destruction, Knowledge The Cosmic Spiral The Cosmic Spiral are the gods of the great cosmos, considered to be above Celestia and Luna and purveyors of the grand cosmos itself. Worshipped as just less than the Supreme Ones, the Cosmic Spiral are also impartial, completely neutral to events that only happen globally. They are the very force of the galaxy itself, and the fiber of being of the universe. Galaxia Queen of the Cosmic Spiral, Galaxia is supposedly Celestia and Luna's mother, who rose to become a goddess when she died. Regardless, Galaxia is known to be one of the most powerful gods, often in lore able to control entire galaxies with a mere thought. It is said her beauty is so incredible, that any pony would instantly forsake their loved ones for her. Domains: Cosmos, Stars, Light, Darkness, Void Netsuha One a mare who wished to do grand things in the world, she managed to trick the current God of the Stars, Ravenus, into appearing as a mortal. She managed to convince him to merge with her temporarily... but he soon found out she had no intention of letting him go. Using his power she is now known as Lady of the Stars, and can control the very gases to cause Nuclear Fusion at her fingertips. Domains: Stars, Artifice, Strength, Trickery, Chaos Ursia Goddess of the Constellations and mother to the Constellation Beasts, Ursia is often depicted as a great bear, twice the size of an ursa Major. She is very protective of her creatures, and is known to curse those that harm them, even in self-defense. Domains: Animal, Stars, Protection Void Void is the god of the cosmic void itself, controlling the very depths of the universe, the untold reaches, and the unknown void. Void is Abyss' lesser twin, only having roughtly a quarter of his power. Domains: Darkness, Void, Destruction, Exploration, Arcane Lunaria Goddess of the planets themselves, Lunaria is the one who created the base form of the world, after she was in turn created by Faust. Lunaria is very gentle and sweet, her body often seen as a white kitsune. Many believe her to be an older, more beautiful form of Luna and Nightmare Moon. Domains: Moon, Stars, Light, Healing, Liberation The Fledgeling Gods The Fledgeling gods are minor gods, serving the wishes of their higher counterparts serving the purpose of messengers, advocates, and avatars of the will of the greater gods. Most of the Minor gods have no aspirations to gain power... but this is not true for every Fledgeling, who seeks to gain strength through cunning, skill, or both. Nyra Cat Goddess of the gods, she is often looked up to by those who wish to be servants or pets to a higher power. Depicted as a mare with cat claws, ears, and a tail, and has a black collar with the name "Medusae" on it. Domains: Law, Submission, Deception Musica Goddess of Mausic and patron saint of bards, Musica was once a pony who was excellent at singing, bar none. When a jealous friend stabbed her to death, she was elevated to a minor god, and given the position as the Bard of the Heavens. Her voice is said to be like a chorous of birdsong, and her playing is said to rival the angels. Domains: Music, Charm, Community Verita God of hunting, Verita's story was a legend among those who are forced to be silent about who they truly are. Born a mare, Verita's father wanted a son, and was ready to kill her if he found out she was a girl. However she dressed like a boy, and started to train as one, becoming a powerful warrior. When her father finally found out, he refused to harm her, but instead banished her. It was there that she was found by Keliron, who gave her godhood as the Goddess of Hunting. Domains: Animal, Blood, Travel Keliron God of strength and honor, Keliron is a powerful warrior of the gods who also commands the Angels of the Crystal, a race of heavenly beings who guard the High Heavens from intrusion. Keliron is worshipped by Warriors and barbarians, and in return he bestows them with the gifts of skill and rage, respectively. Domains: Strength, Glory, Law Turacus God of war, Turacus is a furious warrior and fearless combatant. Enjoying to watch mortals war, he often enjoys starting fights between nobles and watching the events. legends say that the Holy Crusade War was started by Turacus. Domains: War, Evil, Destruction Demion Devilking of the Five Hells, Demion is one of the gods who enjoys disguising himself as a mortal, and corrupting fools with his tricks and promises of power. Demion is known to be the cause of several kingdoms dying out, as he consumed their souls and used them as slaves after he tricked them to make a deal. Domains: Evil, Trickery, Fire Hellios Messenger of the gods, Hellios is the closest god to the mortal races, often giving advice and tips to those he deems worthy. Also inventor of many modern inventions such as airships and electricity, Hellios is also the patron saint of invention. Domains: Artifice, Travel, Knowledge The Equestrian Pantheon The Equestrian Pantheon is, by all means, a collection of the most loved of all of the other pantheons, as well as the inclusion of their own princesses. While many other nations believe this to be foolish, saying Equestria shouldn't worship their rulers, the Order has fostered worship of the Princesses since the Fall. Celestia Princess fo Equestria, and ruler of the ponies, Celestia was always looked on with awe. Hwoever, after her disappearance, many trugged to find a reason why she was not there with them. Eventually, people grew to believe she had ascended to godhood, and named her Goddess of the Sun. This move was quite controversial, especially among the older countries of the world. However, the Order mandates her worship among the Districts, allowing the people to worship her as they see fit. Domains: Sun, Community, Glory, Good, Fire Luna Sister of the Moon and ruler of the night, Luna was the Alicorn Princess of the Night itself. After she returned from her stint as Nightmare Moon, she ruled with her sister... until the Fall, where she disappeared. Many believe her to have ascended with her sister into godhood, and worship her as the goddess of the night. Domains: Moon, Darkness, Liberation, Luck, Protection Nightmare Moon Somewhat feared by the people of Equestria, Nightmare Moon, also known as the Mare in the Moon, was long considered a harbinger of destruction, attempting to plunge the world into eternal darkness. However, many believe Nightmare to have been wronged, that she truly wasn't given the respect she deserved. Thus, even when she turned back into Luna, Nightmare Moon was worshipped as a goddess of the moon itself. Many followers have also given her the title, "Queen of Lust" because of her obvious incredible beauty. Domains: Lust, Luck, Liberation, Knowledge, Repose Cadence Princess of the Crystal Empire, Cadence is known by all as a diety of love, embracing all that come to her wholeheartedly. She is the alicorn of love itself, controlling its powers magnificently. However, with the lack of contact to her kingdom, many fear she has disappeared the same way as her two aunts, Celestia and Luna. Domains: Love, Repose, Magic, Nobility, Law Discord God of chaos, harbinger of change and transformation, and also considered to be the One True Draconequus by his followers, is a god shrouded in a flurry of tales. Some say he is evil, existing only to cause havoc. Others say he is benevolent, and only causes the chaos when it wouldn't harm anyone. Regardless, Discord has recently been accepted into the Order as one of the Equestrian Gods, but his followers are often looked down upon by the other members of the Order. Domains: Chaos, Trickery, Destruction, Luck, Madness Eberron See Eberron Terra See Terra Faust See Faust